harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marissa and the Wizards
Marissa and the Wizards is a next generation story by JCCollier. The main character is an OC (in fact, nearly every character in the story is an OC), and it is set in a Brazilian wizarding school. It takes place in the Quill Schools timeline. Main Character The protagonist of the story is a homeless girl named Marissa, living on the streets of São Paulo, Brazil, who receives an invitation to attend the Witness Stone School. Summary Two years after Voldemort's downfall, Headmistress McGonagall finds a puzzling decrease in new Muggle-born students. Consulting the magic Quill, she and Flitwick find even wizarding children being born without magical ability. Each year fewer students are listed. If the decline continues, within decades the classrooms of Hogwarts will be half empty. Concerned how far the problem spreads, McGonagall sends a message to the Quill schools of the other continents. In Brazil, the world of magic is revealed to a young homeless girl. When Marissa cautiously accepts an education in the wizarding world, the choice will lead her to an object somehow tied to the unknown cause of the wizarding decline. But as she struggles to show any ability at all, she is unsure if she even belongs in their world. What role can a neglected street beggar have in events that wizarding schools of all the world may soon be part of? Chapter Summaries "The Tale of the Quill" (illustration) A conference in the Headmistress' tower leads to another a half a world away. "The Streets of Sao Paulo" (illustration) Strange events occur around Marissa at just the times her friends need it most. Someone else has noticed too. "An Invitation From a Witch" (illustration) An unexpected visitor tells Marissa the source of her unusual abilities and offers to bring her to a place she can learn to use them. "The Fork in the Road" (illustration) The boys she protects are the only ones who have ever cared about her, but Merrythought's offer may be the only chance Marissa ever has to rise from homelessness. "The Wizards Market" (illustration) She was told the school was far away. But another magical place is much, much closer than she could have guessed. Marissa prepares for Witness Stone with her first shopping trip. "The Journey to the Rainforest" (illustration) Marissa leaves for school and finds new acquaintances, kind and unkind, on her passage to a far away world. "Witness Stone" (illustration) Marissa tumbles into new people and surroundings, and learns some history of the witch school. "Choosing More Teams Than Two" (illustration) Marissa is chosen for her House and for a special job. "Feathers and Broomsticks" (illustration) As classes begin, Marissa learns about magic and learns that some people remain unhappy with her presence at Witness Stone. "Proper Girls and Smelly Girls" (illustration) Marissa finds another reason why the Anacondas resent her, and learns magic does not come as easily to her as it does to others. "The Care of Tragical Creatures" (illustration) Marissa grows closer to a feathered friend, and comes a little too close to some foes. "A Bird's Eye View" (illustration) The months pass at Witness Stone, yet she cannot cast a single spell. Marissa still hasn't discovered any magic within herself... or has she?Category:Works-in-progress